


Shimmer

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/F, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a microfic meme on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmer

Mimi wears glittery make up on her cheeks.  On some people, it looks childish, but on Mimi, it makes her look ethereally beautiful, especially when they dance together under the multicolored lights. 

Sora kisses Mimi while they dance together, tropical punch lips pressed against hers, and it tastes like happiness.  

“You’re shimmering like me,” Mimi says with a laugh when they stumble into the bathroom together.

Sora looks at herself in the mirror with a smile before turning to her girlfriend, saying, “Mimi, no one shimmers like you do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the meme is [here](http://aeducaning.tumblr.com/post/149143604929/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story)


End file.
